The Not So Simple Life
by Kreuger2
Summary: Wyatt Cains simple life just got complicated.
1. Chapter 1

I see this as a two parter, I never really write more than that. This was just a story that grew out of the first line, it's no masterpiece, just a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The only part that belongs to me is the part at the lake, this actually happened to me many years ago... My mother wasn't happy!

Wyatt Cain was a simple man, he had led a simple life, one to be proud of, until the throne was overturned and the evil witch took control. He had been a Tin Man then, one of the best, but as the witch began to form her army the Tin Men went one of two ways they joined her or they joined the resistance. There was no question which Wyatt would join, and he had proved to be a valuable addition, he was a great soldier, and a brilliant strategist.

The resistance caused quite a stir among the witch's Longcoats but it wasn't long before the Longcoats gained the advantage. The day they came to his home would live with him forever. He had watched as his family had been torn apart every minute of every day as the annuals passed him by. He had no way to measure the passage of time, but he knew it had been too long to hope that his family had survived.

His body had refused to give up on him long after he had lost the will to live, he prayed to Ozma to take pity on him but still he was forced to endure the agony of watching as his life was torn apart. One day the image that replayed before him changed. One time the Longcoats didn't win, they were defeated by a young slip of a girl armed only with a small branch, that was the day Wyatt Cain's life stopped being a simple one.

He had been ready to walk away from her with a mere thank you, but the silly girl to whom he owed his life was set on continuing her journey toward certain death. The very least he could do was accompany her as long as she was heading in the same direction. He found her a way into Central City and then bid her a farewell, determined to continue his own journey and get revenge for his wife and son. That would have been fine if the girl could just stay out of trouble long enough for him to put some distance between them. Instead he found himself returning to her side to rescue her from the very same people he was searching for.

After the many bumps on their journey he found that he needed to keep her safe, not simply because he had made a promise to a dying man, but because she was a ray of light in his otherwise dark existence. Once the witch was defeated he had a choice to make, he could move back to his home filled with the dark memories he had been haunted by, or he could stay at the palace in the hopes that her light would provide him the comfort he so desperately needed.

In the end he had decided to stay, he instinctively knew that even as she took to her life as a princess she was not likely to settle down to a life free from danger. She was a spirited young woman who thrived on adventure, and she was going to need someone strong to watch over her. He believed he was more than up for the challenge.

"What are you thinking?" He was broken from his reverie by DG's gentle tone. They were in the library where DG was studying the history of the land as per her mothers request.

He turned from the window with a small smile on his face. "I was thinking about the simple life I used to lead."

"Regretting your decision to stay?" All four of DG's friends had been offered a place in the palace after the witch had been overthrown, but nobody had expected the former Tin Man to accept his position.

"You know I don't." His sincerity surprised her each time they had a similar conversation.

She had expected him to return to his home, to spend as much time as he could with his son following their triumph. As much as it had pained her she had been fully prepared to bid him a farewell, instead he had asked only for a few days. When she had queried his decision his response surprised her. "My son is a grown man now with a life of his own. Do I want to get to know him? Of course. Will I be there for him when he needs it? No question. But a man of his age, looking to begin a family of his own, does not need his father around full time. It pains me to stay away, but I would be doing him a great disservice to impose myself on him." Her only response had been to reach out for his hand with hers and give it a gentle squeeze before changing the subject.

He had taken his few days, getting to know the man that his son had become, and assuring him that he would always be around for him, and then he had returned to the castle where he had been appointed bodyguard to the youngest princess. He had initially been offered a position of greater responsibility but had respectfully declined on the grounds that he had missed much in his time in confinement, and didn't feel he was qualified for the position. He had then asked if he could be placed on the youngest daughters detail knowing her penchant for finding trouble, and convincing her parents that as someone with first hand experience he was better equipped to stave off trouble.

DG smiled at him from behind her book, "Don't you find this life dull?"

He nearly laughed out loud but controlled himself and settled for a raise of his eyebrow, "Princess as your bodyguard I could only wish this life was dull. You do insist on finding trouble wherever you go, you couldn't even visit the lake at Finaqua without falling in."

Her smile became one of mischief as she thought of the day she had fallen in the water. She had been tossing rocks as she and her sister had done as children, when she misjudged her strength. She threw her final rock with such force that her body went with it, once in the water she decided she might as well make the most of a bad situation and had begun to swim about. She had stopped only when she saw the exasperated expression on the face of her self appointed protector as he swam toward her. Laughing she had changed her course and swam to the edge of the water and together they climbed out, without word they headed back to the palace to dry off, all the while DG could not keep the smile from her face.

She continued with her work and he turned back to the window, they stayed silent for a few minutes before DG raised her head from her reading once again. "Do you wish I was more like my sister?" DG knew she was not what the people had expected from a princess, her sister had taken to the role like a duck to water. DG wasn't deliberately rebellious, it was just that she didn't do well with the rules imposed on her, she didn't like being confined.

He sighed deeply, "DG you and your sister are very different people, from what I understand you always were. I can't deny that my life would be easier if you were more inclined to life as a dignitary, but after all those annuals in a box, it's kind of refreshing to have something else to think about." As he spoke he had moved so that he could sit at the desk beside her, his eyes wandered over the papers there and settled on a picture of himself gazing out of the window as he was moments ago. "I know I'm getting on kid but I'm not sure I qualify as history."

Her eyes followed his and she smiled, "You looked deep in thought, I rarely see you so still I wanted to capture the moment."

"I was thinking about you." It was a simple statement that revealed nothing. For a few seconds she sat examining his face for a trace of something, she didn't know what.

"Are we ever going to talk about this?" On many occasions they had shared what she could only describe as moments, when the air between them had prickled and she had wanted to do nothing more than reach across the distance between them and kiss him. He had pulled away every time, whether it was her age, her title, or simply that he just wasn't interested she didn't know. He would just change the subject and continue like nothing had happened, she was getting frustrated.

"Kid." He sighed, a hint of desperation evident in his breathing.

"I'm not a kid, I'm a woman Cain, don't you see it?" She was tired of playing games, she was going to force him into this conversation.

"Of course I see it, that's the problem." He clamped his jaw shut rising from his seat beside her and walking back over to the window, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Why is that a problem? We're both free agents." Suddenly she was struck with the realisation that she had no idea how he spent his free time. "Aren't we?" There was no denying her uncertainty as she tacked on the last question.

"You know there's nobody else." He muttered quietly.

"Then what is it?" She raised her voice exasperatedly. Before he had time to respond there was a knock on the door. "What?" She yelled at the unwitting person behind the door.

Her sister poked her head through the door nervously, "Dinner is being served, Mother asked me to find you."

She let out a deep breath before answering, "I'm on my way." Azkadelia didn't wait for her sister to follow sensing the atmosphere in the room. DG turned to her bodyguard with fire in her eyes, "This isn't over." She stormed from the room her heavy steps the only outlet she had for her frustration, at least until after dinner when she would retire to her room, where she would either tear it apart or cry herself to sleep.

Behind her she failed to hear the whispered words from her bodyguard as he answered the question she had last thrown at him. "It's complicated."


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter kind of wrote itself, after a weekend away this one was a little more difficult, I had an idea of how I was going to write this, and this wasn't it. That said, the final destination is the same, and that is the most important thing...

Hope you enjoy xx

Following their last meaningful conversation Wyatt Cain had barely spoken to his charge. This was made more awkward by the fact that she was still his charge and he was still on duty. It had been two weeks since DG had tried to get him to confess to his feelings. Initially he had been waiting, assuming that she would bring it up when he let his guard down, but as time went by he started to think maybe she had decided the effort was futile. He was hoping she had given up.

They continued their routines as they always did, just with less personal interaction. She had a number of guards on her detail, most of whom she let fade into the background as she tried to pretend she was alone. Wyatt was starting to feel like just another guard. Part of him knew he should be grateful, this was what he had been hoping for from the moment he realised that his feelings for the younger princess were less than professional. The larger part of him however missed their friendship, missed the smiles she seemed to save for him alone, missed her.

From the sidelines he watched as she went about official business, attended magic lessons, conducted private study in the library, or spent hours sketching outside. His mind screamed at him to fix the situation, but he knew better than to act on his impulses, and so instead he continued watching from the background. He made his peace with this course of action until the night of the benefit held in the palace ballroom.

He stayed silent as the younger princess was introduced to the handsome, age appropriate nobleman by her enamoured parents. He choked on a cough as she took the mans hand when he offered her a dance beaming as they made their way to the floor. He clenched his fists until the nails dug into his palm as he watched her talk and laugh with the young man leading her in the courting ritual. All of this he did without words as he felt his heart breaking.

DG was having fun as she danced with the young man, he told her tales of his youth that had her laughing fondly. He was sweet and she knew exactly why her parents had been so keen to introduce her to him, but even as she enjoyed his company she was constantly aware of the blue eyes watching them intently. She could see the firm set of his jaw as he tracked their every move, and it suddenly occurred to her that this could be exactly the push she had needed.

Following the conversation that had caused this distance between them DG had intended to demand the answers to her questions. That evening she had not had the opportunity, and by the next day she knew he would have recovered from his shock and she would struggle to crack his resolve. With this in mind she had made the decision to bide her time. He would be expecting her to attack and would be guarded, she decided that she would lull him into a false sense of security, and then when he least expected it she would pounce.

With each day she was finding it harder and harder, she wanted desperately to be able to talk to him like she could before. She missed him, so much she was almost willing to let the subject drop so they could go back to the way they were before. If only she weren't so stubborn.

As he watched her dance with the handsome stranger however she realised she could use this to her advantage. With this in mind she offered her companion more of her attention than she would ordinarily bestow.

"All this dancing has worn me out, would you like to get some fresh air with me?" She smiled her most beguiling smile as she asked him.

"It would be my pleasure, if you're sure it would be appropriate?" He knew that being alone with the princess within minutes of meeting her would probably send the wrong signals to those who were paying attention.

"My guards wont be far behind us, I am rarely allowed anywhere without my shadows." She cast her eyes to Cain and his partner who were walking behind them as they made their way to the balcony. She smiled to herself at the obvious discomfort it was causing Cain, certain that her plan would work.

She knew that trying to make him jealous was low, it wasn't fair to Carl, the nice young man who was trying desperately to earn her affection, and it wasn't fair to Cain. She wouldn't normally resort to such a plan, but she was getting desperate, if she didn't do something about the situation with Cain soon she was going to go crazy, and Carl was young, he'd get over it. With that in mind she once again pasted on her most charming smile and turned to her young suitor as they took in the view of the city at night, well aware of the burning stare from her bodyguard.

"Did you grow up in the city?" DG asked Carl, directing her gaze at him as he replied.

Cain took in the glances DG offered to the man before her, caught the light touches to his hand when he said something that amused her, and even as it pained him to do it, told himself he was right not to have told DG the true nature of his feelings. This was what she needed, a man her own age, unspoiled by age, and all that life could throw, she needed someone who could make her happy, he wasn't that man. He was more convinced of that now than he had been before.

After twenty minutes or so Carl suggested they go back inside and dance, Cain saw DG's eyes move in his direction before she responded. He was sure he could see disappointment in them and it pained him to think that he was making her unhappy. However the look disappeared in an instant as she smiled at her partner.

"I'd like that." She spoke as they made their way back inside. She saw the satisfied look her parents shared as they realised she had spent all this time with the young man they had introduced her to. She grimaced at the thought before fixing her features as they began to dance. He really wasn't a bad guy, he just wasn't the one she wanted, but she could tell her plan wasn't working, she was out of ideas. She danced for a while longer as the evening began to draw to a close, when it seemed a reasonable amount of time had passed she pulled away from her suitor.

"Carl, it's been a lovely evening, thank you."

He bowed slightly, "It's been a pleasure. Might I see you again?" He was hopeful as he asked his question.

She smiled ruefully, "I don't want to give you false hope, I have enjoyed your company, but I'm not looking for anything more serious right now." She turned to walk away.

"Then maybe we can share a dance again sometime?" He directed to her retreating form, she stopped and turned back to him.

"That would be nice. Good night Carl." This time she made her exit without pause, dutifully followed by her two personal guards.

They walked to her room in silence, usually this would be the time when Cain and DG would share their observations of the evening. Even if their relationship hadn't already been strained, neither of them wanted to talk about this night. When they got to her room Cain's partner took his leave. When they were in the castle DG had convinced her parents that she only needed one personal guard in conjunction with the numerous palace guards stationed at various points around the building. Her parents had reluctantly agreed, but had insisted that public events and any outings she made would require extra security. Now that she was back in the safety of her room Cain was left with the responsibility of keeping the princess safe for the remainder of the evening.

"Goodnight Mister Cain." She was opening her door as she shot the words in his direction.

He sighed, almost imperceptibly, "Goodnight princess."

She closed her door behind her, Cain stood alone with his thoughts for a few moments before the door opened again and a frustrated looking princess glared at him. "Would you come in here please?"

He wanted to refuse, but despite his better judgement he followed her into her room. She had changed from her dress into her pyjamas, the outfit belying the expression on her face. She had walked over to the window as he followed her in, he waited by the door, he wanted to be close to the exit. For a few seconds she said nothing and he just stood waiting for her to begin.

"I can't take it anymore Cain." She turned to face him as she spoke, her expression one of complete dejection.

He knew what she was talking about but he asked anyway, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you do this to me?" She didn't wait for his response, "You know what I mean, you know how I feel about you. If you don't feel the same way then fine, I get it, but just tell me." She raised her voice slightly at the last words, pouring her heart into them.

He shifted uncomfortably, took a couple of steps closer before willing his legs to stop. He wanted to reach out to her, offer her comfort, but his brain was screaming at him to stop. He forced the next words out slowly, "DG, I don't feel the same way." He ignored the stabbing in his chest as he spoke, willing her to believe him.

She walked with shaky legs to the table a couple of feet away and sat down slowly, she took a deep shaky breath willing herself not to cry. "I don't believe you." She finally spoke.

"Princess…"

"Stop. Just stop talking, give me a second." She took a deep breath, concentrating on her breathing seemed to be the only thing stopping her from falling apart. "I haven't been imagining this." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact, uttered with all the surety she possessed in that moment, which admittedly wasn't much. "I resorted to using that sweet boy tonight to try and make you jealous, and it worked, I know it did, I saw it with my own eyes, but even now you can't just admit it, probably even to yourself."

She stood, her legs steadier than they were a moment ago and walked toward him. "I'm going to suggest to my mother tomorrow that you be removed from my guard." He moved to voice his objection but she spoke over him. "You will be provided with a suitable position, but I can't do this anymore. For whatever reason you seem determined to keep your distance from me, but I can't do that and while I'm forced to spend every day with you I don't know how I'm going to get passed it. For my sanity I need to stay away from you."

She turned away, with her back to him she didn't notice the broken expression that fell across his face. "Deej…" It was said in barely a whisper before he sucked in a breath and found his voice. "Don't do this."

"What choice have you given me? I love you, but you clearly have no interest in being with me."

It was the first time she had ever put a name to the feelings she had for him, and it was the straw that broke the camels back for the usually stoic Tin Man. "I hated seeing you with him tonight. I hate seeing you with anyone who isn't me." She faced him now with interest, "I'm a broken man DG, and I'm too old for you, I can give you a list of reasons why I am not the right man for you, why you should be with someone like Carl." He spat the name out. "But when I saw you with him tonight I had to fight the urge to tear him away from you."

He paused for a moment to collect himself, "I don't know if I can give you what you want DG, I don't know if I can make you happy." Sadness filled his eyes as he uttered these words, it was the main reason he had been so reluctant to give his heart to her. She was a vibrant young woman, he was a jaded old man.

She moved toward him, her mood lightening now as she realised there was a chance for what she had wanted. "What I want is you. You already make me happy, my days are better when you're the first person I see, my nights are better when you're the last person I see, and all the moments in between are generally improved just for having you in my life. I don't know what it is you think you can't provide me with but you are wrong, if you can give me yourself then I will have everything I need."

She was standing in front of him now, nose to nose, willing him to lean down and kiss her. For a few moments he gazed down at her reading the truth in her eyes, finally he allowed himself to say the words he had been wanting to scream at her for a long time. "I love you."

The smile on her face dazzled him as he leant down and kissed her, gentle at first, but growing with intensity. They pulled away for air eventually and she stood up on her toes so that they were eye to eye, smiling at the intensity she saw in the ice blue eyes staring into her own. She kissed him again briefly before pulling away for a moment. "Does this mean I don't have to talk to my mother anymore?"

He smiled at her, kissing her briefly one more time, now that he had started he couldn't seem to stop, "You better not." He joked kissing her again.

He still had his doubts about the wisdom of a relationship with the younger princess, but part of him didn't care. His life wasn't the simple life he had once known, but maybe complicated was better. One thing was for certain, his complicated life was never boring, and he had a feeling as he pulled DG closer to him that things were only going to get more interesting.


End file.
